


Bomb Rush

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Rush [5]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Professional Wrestling, Smash Wrestling
Genre: And kimber lee, Gen, MotM Canon, pepper parks and mike rollins too, rosemary is mentioned, rush is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Cherry Bomb is a lot of things.She's aggressive, a tad obsessive..But she's not stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry Bomb is a lot of things.

She's aggressive, a tad obsessive..

 

But she's not stupid.

She knew that Rush had been possessed after what she did to Kim, of course she did! She just waited until the others realised to mention it.

Since they'd just think it's Rush being naturally violent.

So it would fuck up Courtney's already terrible reputation,  
Make her seem like somebody who needs to be stopped..

Then resident demon and vampire slayer Cherry Bomb would step in!

Get her with the stake,

Job done.

No problems.

 

Until she broke her collarbone.

Nobody would let her go anywhere near the ring, let alone the dangerous Courtney Rush.

 

And then, because Rush can't get to her..

She started targeting people close to her.

Kim.. Pepper..

Then when Mike tried to interfere with them, she targeted him too.

But she didn't call herself Courtney at that point.

She started calling herself 'Rosemary' or 'The Demon Assassin..  
(Real subtle.)

And only then, people finally realised she was a demon.

And they finally let Cherry fight against her.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally let Cherry fight the demon.

Cage Match.

No holds barred.. 

 

And the demon fucking got her!

Pinned her, a stake in the air..

 

And Cherry can't remember anything further than that.

That's probably when Allie showed up..

The demon-hugging rabbit..

 

Cherry does know that Allie lost that match for her.

People constantly ask her about it, after all.

 

So Cherry Bomb is going to bounce back.

She's going to pass as Allie.

Get real close to the demon..

And get revenge for that cage match.

With a stake to the heart.

Like she should have done all those years ago..


End file.
